This invention relates to a rechargeable flashlight. In particular, it relates to a flashlight for use in relatively rugged conditions.
Many flashlight configurations are known. Additionally, different flashlight configurations arc known which are rechargeable. There are also different forms of charging device for use with flashlights. The different combinations provide for a configuration of flashlight and charging mechanism, which is not as optimum as possible in the sense that the flashlight and charger can be easily set up as a unit. Moreover, they are not convenient for rugged use, for instance, by law enforcement officers, the military and firefighters.
The various flashlights are often not as simple and inexpensive to manufacture as desirable, while at the same time having effective characteristics of longevity and ability to work in harsh conditions and being subjected to shock, and the need for quick recharging as necessary.
The invention is directed to providing a flashlight and recharging system which minimizes the disadvantages of known flashlights.